Date with the death
by Izabel65
Summary: Un dangereux psychopathe Kidnappe des flics et les tue après les avoir fait souffrir. L'équipe du 12ème est frappée en plein coeur lorsque Esposito est enlevé à son tour. Cette affaire changera à jamais la vie et le destin de plusieurs d'entre eux.


**Voici une OS, écrit pour un concours en co-écriture avec NuTs x Fasy. la première partie est de lui, les parties deux et trois de moi . Pour les âmes sensibles, prévoyez vos mouchoirs. **

**Et pour tous , bonne lecture!**

* * *

**DATE WITH THE DEATH **

Un bleu, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, regardait attentivement le bureau du capitaine, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, accompagnée de deux lieutenants, et d'un civil. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient dans le bureau, et seuls quelques mots avaient été échangés. Le jeune policier, la vingtaine à peine, blond aux yeux bleus, et d'une carrure large, était arrivé au poste après avoir passé les examens un mois plus tôt. Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'équipe de choc dont on lui avait parlé, et avait été impressionné par leur taux de résolution des enquêtes, qui approchait le parfait. De plus, la séduisante détective l'avait beaucoup impressionnée, de par sa détermination, mais aussi sa beauté, que rien n'égalait. Le jeune homme n'avait cependant rien tenté, respectant trop une femme qui réussissait dans ce milieu. De plus, il avait bien vu le lien qui unissait la belle brune et l'écrivain, une chose si forte qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, et qu'ils étaient naturellement connectés.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme ne revint à la réalité que lorsque la porte du bureau du capitaine fut violemment fermée par l'irlandais. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, ses yeux noirs de colère, et ses phalanges blanches. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, et cela se voyait sur chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait, même infime.

Mais après tout, qui aurait pu se contrôler face aux évènements des dernières semaines, qui avaient mis tous les policiers de New-York les nerfs à vif, et les arrestations s'étaient faites en masse. Cela avait commencé environ un mois auparavant, lorsqu'un policier du 8ème District avait été enlevé. Ils avaient reçu trois vidéos, à deux jours d'intervalle chacune, dans lesquelles on voyait leur collègue se faire torturer sans relâche. Sur la dernière, son visage était bouffi, son nez cassé, et deux cercles noirs entouraient ses yeux, l'empêchant de les ouvrir entièrement. Précisément vingt-trois heures après avoir reçu la dernière vidéo, un coup de fil avait été passé. Celui-ci n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, juste le temps pour le kidnappeur d'égorger sa victime, et de donner l'endroit où le trouver. Les policiers étaient arrivés quelques temps plus tard sur la scène de crime, pour voir un vrai bain de sang, qui en avait fait vomir plus d'un. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible, d'aussi dégoutant.

La police avait tout d'abord pensé que ce kidnappeur en voulait personnellement à cet officier mort, l'Officier Richards, père de deux enfants, qui étaient à présent sans parents, leur mère étant morte quelques années plus tôt, dans un braquage de banque qui avait mal tourné. Heureusement, ils étaient à l'époque trop petits, âgés de deux et quatre ans, et leur père avait pu faire le deuil de la femme de sa vie, tout en élevant ses enfants. Mais à présent que ses deux garçons étaient plus âgés, comment allaient-ils supporter la perte de leur père, de la personne qui avait toujours été là pour eux ?

Tant de questions qui n'avaient pu être résolues par le partenaire de cet homme, mais aussi le parrain de ces deux enfants. Cependant, quelques années plus tôt, lors de la naissance des deux garçons, il avait fait la promesse à son meilleur ami de toujours veiller sur ces enfants, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. A présent, il comptait bien respecter sa promesse, et tenter à son tour d'élever ces deux pauvres enfants, pas vraiment gâtés par le sort.

Malheureusement, toute cette histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée là, puisque trois autres hommes avaient trouvés la mort dans les mêmes circonstances. Castle en avait donc déduit, contrairement au premier meurtre, que l'homme qui kidnappait, torturait, et filmait ces hommes pour finalement les tuer en voulait à la police elle-même, et non à un seul homme. A l'aide d'un psychologue, ils avaient établi un profil. L'homme en question devait sans doute avoir perdu un être cher, et penser que c'était de la faute de la police. Il était colérique, impulsif, dérangé, mais aussi très malin. Castle en avait donc déduit qu'il devait être interné en hôpital psychiatrique, mais leurs recherches n'avaient abouties à rien, et plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient le possible meurtrier.

En parlant de l'affaire, le bleu se demandait où se trouvait Esposito. Il avait vu partir l'hispanique hier soir, tard, après avoir réépluché le profil des différents meurtriers potentiels. Une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées, à se remémorer les tragiques évènements, il revint sur terre lorsque le bruit se fit violent à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête en direction de la troupe, pour les voir en dehors du bureau. A présent, tout le monde était énervé, et tentait de se contrôler tant bien que mal, pour des raisons différentes. Ce fut Gates qui prit la parole.

- Calmez-vous Lieutenant Ryan, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renvoie chez vous !

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? C'est déjà assez dur de voir des collègues d'autres districts se faire torturer, mais comment supporter de voir MON coéquipier se faire torturer ? Je suis son partenaire, son meilleur ami, je suis censé être là pour lui, le protéger, c'est comme ça que cela marche. Mais non, moi, je l'ai laissé seul, et voilà où il en est ! Répliqua l'irlandais, la colère montant en lui.

- Je vous conseille de vous…

- Le capitaine fut interrompu, par Beckett, qui parlait d'un ton sec, sans appel.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Très bien, mais je vous préviens, ça a intérêt à marcher, car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aidera le lieutenant Esposito.

Sur ces mots, la femme retourna dans son bureau, pendant que Beckett, Ryan et Castle entraient dans la salle de repos. Kate posa une main sur l'épaule de l'irlandais, puis l'autre, afin de le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Une fois fait, Beckett prit la parole, tentant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que tu dois te sentir coupable, mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Il y a dehors un fou, qui je ne sais pour quelle raison, kidnappe et tue des policiers. Alors ne croit pas qu'il faut te remettre en cause. La seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est tout d'abord te calmer, pour retrouver Esposito dans les plus brefs délais. Et même si cela te semble impossible, il faut que tu restes lucide et concentré.

- Mais c'est mon partenaire Beckett, et il risque de mou…

- Non ! Il ne mourra pas, car on va le chercher, et on va le ramener ici, sain et sauf. Je te le promets.

Les muscles de Ryan se détendirent, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, et se dirigea vers son bureau, pour s'affaler dans sa chaise. L'irlandais tourna la tête en direction du poste de son ami, et se prit la tête entre les mains, avec de souffler un grand coup, pour évacuer toute la pression. Pendant ce temps, Castle était resté dans la salle de repos, s'excusant auprès de Beckett de recevoir un appel d'une de ses vieilles connaissances.

- Allo Sal ?

- Ricky ! Comme ça fait plaisir de t'entendre !

- Moi aussi, mais j'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour prendre le thé ?

- En effet. J'ai appris que toute la police de New-York recherchait un psychopathe qui kidnappe et tue des policiers. De ce fait, la police est plus stricte, et plus vigilante, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires.

- Oui, effectivement, mais je ne peux rien pour toi, répondit Castle, sérieux, sentant que cette conversation était importante.

- Eh bien en fait si. Tu vois, je te propose un marché qui devrait tous nous arranger. Grâce à mes contacts, j'ai pu apprendre où se trouvait cet homme. Je te donne donc l'endroit, mais en échange, je veux que la police lâche beaucoup de lest, et que les affaires reprennent tranquillement, argumenta le mafieux.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'écrivain. Ils avaient fait choux blanc durant plus d'un mois, et voilà ce qui allait débloquer la situation. Un simple coup de fil, alors qu'ils s'étaient triturés les méninges des heures, voir des jours durant, sans repos. Mais après tout, qui allait se plaindre d'enfin avoir la solution, si simple soit elle.

- Tu sais parler aux policiers toi.

Il entendit l'homme rire dans son téléphone, et après encore quelques minutes d'appel, l'écrivain avait l'endroit exact où se trouvait ce fumier, noté sur un bout de papier. Apparemment, le kidnappeur se trouvait dans une station de métro abandonnée, au nord de Manhattan, datant des années soixante. Elle avait été fermée après un grave accident, qui avait causé trois morts, et vingt-et-un blessés. C'était un choix plutôt judicieux en soit, car peu connu, et difficile d'accès. Castle se dirigea vers Kate et Ryan, qui regardaient le tableau, pour déceler le moindre indice. Il leur annonça la nouvelle, et ils allèrent ensemble l'annoncer à Gates. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, la femme remercia chaleureusement l'écrivain. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous les quatre du bureau, et la capitaine invita l'étage entier à se rassembler devant elle, ce qui fut fait quelques secondes plus tard. La femme noire se lança, et annonça la nouvelle.

- Nous avons enfin du nouveau sur l'enquête, et cette fois-ci, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Grâce à Castle, nous savons où ce fumier se trouve, gardant en détention le Lieutenant Esposito.

-Cette déclaration fut suivie de plusieurs cris de joie, et d'accolades, ainsi que d'un langoureux regard entre Castle et Beckett, qui dura plusieurs secondes. L'agitation calmée, la capitaine reprit.

- Cet endroit se trouve au nord, à un quart d'heure d'ici, dans une rame de métro abandonnée, entre deux rames. Il est inutile de vous rappeler que l'homme auquel nous avons affaire est un psychopathe, d'une grande intelligence. Nous devons donc faire vite, pour qu'il n'arrive rien, tout en restant discret. L'intervention sera scindée en trois groupes, avec chacun leur rôle. Ceux-ci vous seront attribués une fois que vous serez prêts. Allez vous préparer à l'assaut et revenez ici, un plan de la rame vient d'arriver par fax, grâce à la mairie qui avait conservé les plans. Nous le regarderons afin d'organiser l'attaque, le plus silencieusement possible.

oOo

Il avait fallu trois heures de préparation, pour que les équipes du 12ème et le S.W.A.T. se retrouvent sur le lieu d'intervention. Les chefs d'unités formaient un cercle autour de Gates. Le capitaine donnait ses dernières directives.

- Chaque équipe de détectives sera soutenue par une équipe du S.W.A.T. inutile de vous rappeler d'être extrêmement vigilant. Ce salopard a déjà tué quatre des nôtres. Il n'hésitera donc pas à tirer sur des policiers. Gardez à l'esprit que la priorité n°1 est le sauvetage de son otage, le détective Esposito.

- En ce qui concerne la cible, avons-nous l'autorisation de la neutraliser, Capitaine ? Demanda un des hommes du groupe d'intervention.

- J'en ai parlé avec le chef de la police. Si vous le repérez en premier et qu'il y a un risque pour l'otage ou l'un des policiers présents…vous avez l'autorisation.

Elle vit la mine grave des hommes présents se durcir d'avantage. Tous avaient parfaitement compris le message. Ce fumier n'aurait pas de procès. Gates leurs demanda de briefer leurs équipes, ils avaient cinq minutes. Après ils passeraient à l'action. Ils étaient séparés en trois groupes, chacun devant agir simultanément.

Le premier pénètrerait dans ce vieux tronçon abandonné du métro, par une ancienne entrée, située au sous-sol d'un d'immeuble de bureaux à une centaine de mètres de leur position actuelle. Le deuxième lui, partirait de l'entrée de l'ancien couloir de service, situé à l'opposé, à une distance égale de leur objectif principal. Quant au troisième groupe, commandé par Gates, il passerait lui, par une ancienne bouche d'aération. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous convergeraient vers leur objectif. L'ancien poste de commande et de surveillance de la rame. Le scanner avait permis de repérer deux signatures thermiques, celle d'Esposito et de son tortionnaire.

- Allons libérez notre homme !

- Oui monsieur !

- Beckett avec moi !

Alors que les chefs d'équipes allèrent rapporter les ordres de Gates à leurs hommes, cette dernière se dirigeait, suivie par Beckett, vers Ryan déjà équipé, tout comme elles. Castle se tenait à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce que pouvait éprouver l'irlandais pour son ami. Il leva un regard inquiet vers les deux femmes qui approchaient. Il savait que chaque policier présent allait risquer sa vie pour sauver l'un des leurs. Et pas n'importe lequel, pour au moins trois des personnes présentes, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple collègue, mais d'un ami. Alors, malgré ce risque, l'écrivain les enviait car eux avaient la possibilité d'agir. Lui devrait se contenter d'attendre, ce qui s'annonçait comme un moment vraiment pénible.

- Castle où est votre gilet !

- Pourquoi ? Il était surpris par la demande de Gates.

- Vous venez avec nous !

- Hein ?

- Que ce soit bien clair, je vous autorise à venir, avec l'accord de mon supérieur, car c'est grâce à votre « relation » que nous avons pu trouver cet endroit. Alors bougez-vous ! Allez mettre votre gilet !

- Oui capitaine !

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, terminant d'ajuster son gilet.

- Très bien, nous allons passer les harnais et descendre le long de la bouche d'aération. Une fois sur site, il n'y aura plus de communications, silence radio complet. Castle, Ryan vous ferez équipe, Beckett avec moi.

- Bien capitaine.

- Ah ! Une dernière chose Castle. Voici une arme, vous allez devoir vous protéger car nous ne sommes pas là pour vous servir de baby-sitter. Ai-je été assez claire ?

- Tout à fait…merci.

A cet instant précis, le capitaine Gates venait officiellement d'accepter Castle en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe. Beckett lui fit un rapide sourire et Ryan lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'ils se rendirent près de la bouche d'entrée.

Une minute plus tard, après d'ultimes échanges radios, les trois groupes d'intervention passèrent à l'action. Le premier groupe d'assaut était le plus important, et une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le mur qu'ils avaient percé et descendu la volée de marches qui donnaient sur les couloirs au dessus de la station, il se scinda en deux. Une équipe prit le couloir de droite, l'autre celui de gauche. Amorçant ainsi un mouvement circulaire qui allait les amener dans le hall principal, deux étages au-dessus du quai. Une fois le hall sécurisé par une équipe du S.W.A.T. Le reste des hommes prirent les escaliers qui menaient à la partie inférieure. C'était à ce niveau que se trouvait la salle de contrôle, leur objectif.

Le deuxième groupe quant à lui progressa rapidement dans le couloir de service, parallèle à la voie. Les policiers avançaient maintenant sur la voie d'évacuation d'urgence, en cas de panne de la rame. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre le quai. Le groupe devait faire la jonction avec celui de Gates qui devait arriver par l'autre tunnel. Heureusement la perte de temps occasionnée par la descente à l'aide du treuil, était compensée par un parcours plus court à effectuer. En temps ordinaire Castle aurait été tout excité de se servir des lunettes infrarouges qu'il portait actuellement, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe, mais pas cette fois, il était aussi concentré et sur le qui-vive que les hommes et femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Il sentit une tape sur son épaule, tourna la tête et vit Ryan qui lui faisait signe d'enlever ses lunettes. Ils n'en auraient plus besoin, ce salopard avait réussi à pomper de l'électricité pour faire fonctionner ses appareils. Ainsi que le système d'éclairage de secours de la station.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, ils aperçurent les faisceaux des lampes torches du groupe n°2. Gates attendit que tous les hommes soient prêts. Puis, après avoir communiqué par signes avec le chef du 2ème groupe, un homme du S.W.A.T, les policiers montèrent sur le quai, les uns après les autres, se mettant aussitôt à couvert derrière les piliers.

Castle avait les mains moites, des goutes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et ses tempes. Il agissait par automatisme, suivant Ryan comme une ombre. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, mais il vit que l'irlandais aussi transpirait et, curieusement, cela le rassura un peu. Il tourna la tête légèrement sur la droite et aperçut sa muse se mettre à couvert, juste derrière le capitaine.

Un simple signe de tête de Gates et tous surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Dans une parfaite coordination, les deux équipes se déployèrent. Celle de Johnson s'engageant vers l'escalier de droite, celui du capitaine vers l'autre. Ils étaient proches du but, une fois en haut de ces marches les 3 groupes seraient rassemblés, et ils encercleraient complètement le « tueur de flics ». Castle avançait avec la rampe de béton sur sa gauche, Kevin était près du mur à sa droite et deux marches au-dessus. Deux hommes du S. étaient juste derrière eux, plus au centre, et les couvraient. Kate se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rampe, devant Rick. Gates était contre le mur gauche, elles aussi étaient couvertes par deux hommes du S.W.A.T.

Alors qu'ils se mouvaient prudemment, armes brandies devant eux, une fusillade éclata à l'étage. Des cris résonnèrent, Castle vit Ryan se précipiter au devant des tirs plutôt que de rester à couvert. L'écrivain le suivit, entendit qu'on lui criait quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'on lui disait. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Le tueur venait de faire son apparition en haut des marches. Il fut de toute évidence surpris de les voir mais se ressaisit très vite. Il pointa son M16 vers eux et ouvrit le feu, les arrosant copieusement. Les policiers et Castle répliquèrent simultanément dans sa direction.

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite, un des hommes du S.W.A.T reçut deux balles dans son gilet et tomba en avant. Il faucha les jambes de Rick qui faillit à son tour perdre l'équilibre et rouler au bas des marches. Il se rattrapa in-extremis à la rampe, mais cela ne l'empêcha de s'étaler de tout son long, continuant à tirer droit devant lui malgré tout. Dans le même temps, il avait vu Kate un peu plus haut sur sa gauche se retourner vers lui. Il l'avait aussi vue se baisser derrière la partie bétonnée de la rampe pour se protéger des tirs.

Puis tout s'arrêta subitement, Castle et les autres flics montèrent les dernières marches rapidement et encerclèrent le tueur qui gisait inerte dans son propre sang. Un des flics vérifia qu'il était bien mort. Le nombre d'impact était plutôt impressionnant. Il illustrait parfaitement le terme « troué comme une passoire ». Tout s'était déroulé en moins d'une minute, pourtant l'écrivain aurait parié sur plus. Des hommes du groupe n°1 arrivèrent en courant, l'un d'eux ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il lança.

- Notre homme est sauf, les ambulanciers vont s'occuper de lui !

- Ce fut une explosion de joie, Ryan fut serré dans les bras de Castle avant que ce dernier lui donne une claque dans le dos.

- Il est sauvé Kevin ! On a réussi ! Hé Beckett ! On va pouvoir fêter ça ! J'offre une tournée générale au Old Haunt !

Tous les policiers présents apprécièrent la proposition, mais tout à coup Rick croisa le regard de Kevin et tous les deux cherchèrent la même personne. Ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu auprès du cadavre. Dans un accord parfait, ils coururent vers les escaliers et stoppèrent net. Elle était là, étendue sur les dernières marches, inconsciente, du sang coulait sur le vieux carrelage gris qui les recouvrait.

Castle se rua vers sa muse, il se baissa cherchant, d'une main tremblante, sous pouls au niveau de la carotide. Rien, il ne sentit absolument rien. A genoux, penché sur sa muse il se mit à pleurer. Puis, une dernière fois il voulut la sentir contre lui. Alors, l'écrivain s'assit et, la soulevant par les épaules il tira le corps de Kate sur lui. Il la serra contre son torse, tout en hurlant son désespoir. Ryan vint s'accroupir près d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rick en signe de réconfort. Tous les deux, les larmes aux yeux, regardaient le corps sans vie du lieutenant Katherine Beckett, morte en faisant son devoir.

oOo

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 600East 125th street, sur l'île de Wards à New York. La passagère paya le chauffeur et, une fois sortie du véhicule, contempla l'immense bâtiment de dix-sept étages qui dominait l'East River. Comme à chacune de ses visites, elle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Elle savait que cela allait lui procurer une profonde tristesse et un effroyable sentiment d'impuissance. Pourtant elle venait régulièrement, deux fois par semaine et ce depuis maintenant sept de celles-ci. L'épreuve était trop dure à supporter pour sa grand-mère, qui n'avait plus le courage de venir. A sa deuxième visite elle était rentrée, totalement anéantie.

Alexis pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, passa devant l'accueil, répondant au salut poli de la réceptionniste. Elle connaissait le chemin qui menait à l'une des salles communes par cœur. Mais, elle ne s'y attarda pas, elle la traversa et franchit l'une des baies vitrées ouvertes sur le parc. Plus elle approchait, plus son malaise s'accentuait. Elle les vit enfin, lui dans son fauteuil, elle près de lui sur le banc. Cette dernière se leva et sourit à la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Alexis.

- Bonjour Anna, comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- La nuit a été difficile, à cause de l'orage. Il a fait une crise de panique assez violente. Nous avons été obligés de lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer.

Alexis sentit les larmes affluer, elle savait que les flashs de lumière où des bruits trop forts ressemblant à des détonations ou des explosions, le mettaient toujours dans un état de panique extrême. Durant ces instants, il devenait dangereux pour les autres mais surtout pour lui. Elle s'avança vers l'homme, toujours immobile, assis dans le fauteuil roulant, une couverture lui recouvrant les jambes. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et plongea son regard dans les deux orbes bleus azurs. Il la fixa automatiquement mais resta sans réaction.

- Bonjour papa, les gars et Lanie te passent le bonjour et grand-mère t'embrasse…

Elle s'arrêta, des trémolos dans la voix, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Voir son père dans cet état léthargique devenait de plus en plus pénible à vivre. Pourtant elle continuait toujours et encore à lui parler. Les médecins le disaient perdu dans son monde mais, de temps en temps lorsqu'il la voyait, il lui arrivait de sourire. Parfois même, il posait sa main sur la sienne. Pendant ces précieuses secondes, Alexis savait qu'il était là avec elle, qu'il la reconnaissait. Puis il repartait dans son univers, y était-il heureux ?

D'après ce que lui avait dit un médecin, c'était probablement le cas. Car, souvent il souriait, et affichait un visage serein et heureux. Parfois ses moments étaient ponctués par de brusques éclats de rire, dont il était le seul à connaître la raison. C'était l'unique moyen que son cerveau avait trouvé pour le faire s'échapper de la réalité. Celle-ci étant devenue trop douloureuse pour lui, il n'avait plus voulu l'affronter.

Cela avait commencé quatre mois plus tôt, après le décès de Kate. A la douleur de la perte de l'être aimé, il était venu s'en ajouter une autre, plus terrible encore. Juste après l'enterrement, il avait appris que la balle qui l'avait tuée, provenait de son arme. Ça s'était passé pendant sa perte d'équilibre. Elle avait eu lieu au même instant qu'un de ses tirs, le déviant ainsi de sa trajectoire. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite, qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Le projectile avait touché Kate à la poitrine, entrant juste sous son bras, au niveau de l'aisselle. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que Kate se situait légèrement en hauteur par rapport à Rick et aussi qu'elle tenait son arme tendue devant elle, faisant feu sur le suspect. La balle de 9mm avait donc trouvé son chemin dans une partie non protégé par le gilet pare-balles. Le petit bout de métal s'était fragmenté et avait sectionné la veine sous-clavière à plusieurs endroits, causant une importante hémorragie interne fatale.

A partir de cette effroyable annonce pour Richard Castle cela avait été une véritable descente aux enfers. Il fut emporté par son profond sentiment de culpabilité, dans une spirale infernale : alcool, excitant et calmant. Aggravé par le fait que personne ne lui reprochait la mort de Kate. Tout cela n'ayant été qu'un enchaînement de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté.

Seulement voilà, l'écrivain n'avait pu accepter ce genre d'excuses. Peu à peu il avait sombré dans une terrible dépression, sa tenue vestimentaire et son aspect physique devenant de plus en plus négligés. Il passait ses journées avachi dans son canapé, devant des programmes télés qu'il ne regardait même pas, buvant et prenant des somnifères pour pouvoir dormir. Ou alors, au contraire, il sortait et faisait la fête. A plusieurs reprises des patrouilles de polices étaient venues le « ramasser » et l'avait ramené chez lui directement. Jusqu'à ce jour où, sur la tombe de Kate, il avait tout fait pour se faire tuer par les policiers.

Il s'y était rendu avec une arme et deux bouteilles qu'il avait bu en pleurant, assis le dos adossé à la pierre tombale. Il avait ensuite tiré sur les bouteilles vides et la police était arrivée. Heureusement deux des patrouilles présentes, appartenaient au 12ème. L'un des officiers avait aussitôt appelé Esposito et Ryan. Puis tous avaient dégainé, se tenant tout de même à couvert après s'être assuré qu'aucun civil n'était dans les parages.

Castle, ivre et pleurant, avait tiré sur les policiers, hurlant sa peine, fou de douleur. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, que ces derniers l'abattent comme il avait abattu une des leurs. Dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et les cachés, une seule chose lui apparaissait comme une évidence. C'était une pensée d'une clarté absolue, il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Esposito et Ryan étaient arrivés sur les lieux très vite. A court de munitions, Rick leurs avait balancé son arme, les loupant de plusieurs mètres. A force de lui parler, ils avaient fini par s'approcher suffisamment près pour le neutraliser à l'aide d'un Taser. Il était trop furieux pour qu'ils essaient autre chose. C'est ainsi qu'un mois après le drame et suite à cet évènement que Richard Castle fut admis dans le service psychiatrique du Bellevue hospital center au 462 First avenue, NYC. Il y resta trois semaines durant lesquelles deux des psychiatres bataillèrent ferme pour que l'écrivain accepte son traitement et le fait de suivre une thérapie.

Sa fille, sa mère, Lanie et les gars avaient préparé une petite soirée pour son retour au loft. Il allait mieux et les médecins l'avaient autorisé à rentrer chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait plus calme et aussi moins apathique. Son humeur était redevenue égale grâce au traitement. Il sortait souvent se promener au parc, emportant toujours avec lui un «journal » à la couverture recouverte de cuir. Il passait des heures, assis sur un banc, à noircir les pages de ce carnet.

Alors que sa famille et ses amis pensaient que le plus dur était passé, c'est là qu'eut lieu le drame. Vingt jours à peine après sa sortie de Bellevue. Alexis était rentrée plus tôt que prévue et avait trouvé son père endormi sur le canapé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les flacons oranges, tous vides dispersés sur le tapis à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool également vide. Elle s'était précipitée en appelant son père, elle avait eu du mal à trouver son pouls tellement ce dernier était faible. La jeune femme avait alors appelé les secours et les avait attendus avec angoisse. Jusqu'à leur arrivée, elle avait tenu la main de son père dans la sienne, priant pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

L'équipe médicale l'avait sauvé de justesse. Mais, bien que physiquement tout allât bien à son réveil, mentalement s'était l'inertie absolue. Son esprit avait rendu les armes, Castle s'était lui-même enfermé dans une tour inaccessible, dont lui seul avait la clé. Alexis avait dû prendre la difficile décision de le faire interner au Manhattan psychiatric center sur l'île de Wards NYC.

Sur le bureau de son père, elle avait trouvé son journal, qui s'avéra être un recueil de poèmes dédiés à sa muse et à leur amour perdu. Quelques uns à sa mère et bien sûr à sa fille chérie. Il y avait aussi une lettre, bien en évidence et qui lui était destinée.

_« Ma chérie, _

_J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner mon geste. Tu penseras certainement que mon acte est l'œuvre d'un lâche, d'un égoïste. Tu auras sans doute raison, mais je ne suis plus capable de tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite de toujours être là pour toi. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais je ne n'arrive pas à surmonter la douleur qui m'habite. Chaque jour qui passe devient de plus dur à affronter_

_Grâce au traitement que je prends, je vais mieux, d'une certaine façon. Paradoxalement cela me fait aussi voir avec plus de discernement mon implication dans la mort de Kate. C'est un constat sans équivoque dans mon esprit. Il ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment d'être seul responsable de son meurtre. Or, un assassin n'a pas le droit de vivre. Les méchants doivent toujours être punis. _

_A plus tard dans un autre monde mon ange_

_Ton père qui t'aime et qui t'aimera toujours où qu'il se trouve. »_

Alexis fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de l'infirmière.

- Que lui avez-vous apporté ? Questionna-t-elle en montrant le sac qu'elle tenait.

- Son dernier livre, un recueil de poèmes. Un dernier hommage à la femme de sa vie.

- Oh c'est une excellente idée. Il aime quand on lui fait la lecture.

- Vous croyez qu'il sortira de cet état un jour ? Demanda Alexis, reportant un regard affectueux sur son père.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne vous mentirai pas en disant le contraire. Même les médecins ne peuvent se prononcer.

- Alexis ….

- Papa ! Oui c'est moi ! Elle essaya de capter son attention.

- Mon bébé. Il posa sa main sur les siennes en souriant.

- Tu…tu parles ! C'est merveilleux. Je suis…mais elle s'interrompit, son père n'était déjà plus là.

La jeune fille se releva et craqua, se blottissant dans les bras réconfortant d'Anna. La vielle infirmière essaya de la rassurer en lui disant que depuis l'arrivé de son père dans l'établissement, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Si on faisait abstraction des hurlements qu'il poussait durant ses crises de paniques.

Après le départ d'Alexis, l'infirmière Perkins s'installa sur le banc et lut la première poésie à son patient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle tourna la tête vers l'écrivain et vit une larme couler doucement sur la joue de Rick. Et, pour la deuxième fois, il parla. Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot, si cher à son cœur.

- Kate…

**FIN**


End file.
